Comic books and door bells
by Leafy
Summary: What happens when our fav. BH members get their hands on a few comic books? Madness ensues! Warning, Kids, don't try this at home, and SEVERE Tabby bashing! :D


The Brother Hood vs. Jonny the Homicidal Maniac  
  
For those of you who haven't read Jonny the Homicidal Maniac, don't read this, go buy, read it, and then read this. Warning: X-Geek and Tabitha bashing, I've got a sick twisted sense of humor… But how I love Tabitha bashing!!!  
  
  
  
"Man yo! You gotta' see this stuff!" Todd yelled across the house through his tear-filled laughter. Pietro zipped up, always curious and squealed like a schoolgirl at a BSB concert as the sight of Jhonan Vasquez's comic book Jonny the Homicidal Maniac. "Ooh,lemmesee!!!" He squealed and snatched the book away from Todd. "Hey!" Todd yelped and with a shrug pulled another out of the bag beside him. Lance walked into the room and looked at the two laughing like loons and stared for a long moment, Todd handed him his copy of the comic and pulled yet another out of the bag beside him. Pietro's girlish squeal of giggles cause both boys to look at him like he was insane and soon Lance was laughing as well. "Imagine if all the X-geeks were the people he massacred at that coffee shop." Todd laughed. Pietro's squeal took on a higher more insane pitch and he fell to the floor laughing. Lance began to laugh too, "Yeah, and imagine the Professor as wobbly head Bob getting killed by Happy Noodle Boy!" Pietro added from his spot on the floor. All three laughed maniacally and Blob came into the room with a "cow in the headlights" expression on his face. Todd handed him his copy and pulled the last one out of his bag.  
  
"You guys are crazy." Blob said and tossed the comic to Todd. Crickets could be heard in the background as the three stared at him with horrified expressions. Blob shrugged and ambled to of the room as the trio turned back to the comic and laughed. "What about Blue-boy being a stand-in for Filler Bunny!" Lance giggled. Their laughter filled the house and cut through the loud rock-music Tabitha had been listening to and she removed her headphones, angry that no one had let her in on the joke and stomped downstairs and into the furniture-less room where the three sat. "What'cha readin?" Tabby asked snatching Lance's copy away from him. Lance and the other three glared daggers at her as he snatched it back. "No of your business." He growled and turned his back to her. She crossed her arms over her chest and saw Pietro laying on the floor and went over to him. She sat on his stomach and purred, "Can I have a looksee?" As she tried to peer over the edge of the comic. "Getoffme!!!" He squealed and got out from under her faster than a greased pig. She sat on the floor and pouted and then she looked at Todd and shook her head, she wasn't THAT curious. With a huff she left the boys alone.  
  
"I'vegotanevenbetterone." Pietro said putting the comic down. The other two looked at him. "Howaboutwedowhatwasdonetothatoneguywherewheneveranyoneringsthedoorbellgetse lectrocutedtoTabby. It'dbedanmfunny." He said and the three began to laugh as little comic devil horns appeared above their heads.  
  
"Got any super glue?" Todd asked from his perch at the door. "Yup, right here." Lance said handing him the tube. Tabby wriggled on the floor, bound head to toe in duck tape, while Pietro poked at her, grinning like a maniac. "Nail." Todd said holding out a hand and taking a long nail with a notch cut in the end from lance. "There, that should do it." Todd said with a laugh. "Stand her up, let's see if this works." He said and the three grinned evilly. Pietro propped Tabby up against the door jam and tied a harness constructed of rope around her, leaving a patch of bare skin against a small hole in the wall, large enough for a nail covered in wires to fit through. Todd reached out the door and looked at the others, "One, two, THREE!!!" He yelled and pushed the button. Tabby gave a muffled squeal through the tape and the three exchanged high fives. "Let's go back to the comic book store, they had more there!!!" Todd said excitedly. The other two cheered and grabbed the rest of what little money the had and went off to get more ideas… 


End file.
